


Lustful Slumber

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Connie, Adult Steven, Adult Steven and Connie, Brief Dream Sex, F/M, Sleep Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Connie's curiosity gets the better of her as she sneaks into Steven's room for some fun.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Lustful Slumber

Steven laid in bed, snoring softly as he slept, completely unaware of his best friend sneaking in to get a good look at the sleeping young man.

Connie’s insatiable curiosity drove her to observe Steven as he slept, the two of them playing video games a few hours prior.

She knew that this was perverted, and albeit kind of messed up, but surely, he would be happy that she wanted to get a closer look at his body.

She slowly approached the bed, making sure that she was perfectly quiet as she looked down at the asleep boy, a smile on her face as she slowly began to pull the blanket down off him. Just as she thought, he was completely erect. It made a tent in his boxers, which made Connie bite her lip in excitement, what naughty things could he be dreaming about?

Regardless, she reached over to wrap her hand around it lightly, listening very carefully to the sounds he made as she did. She could hear him hum softly as her fingers teased the tip of his tent. She kept rubbing his tip, wanting to hear those noises just a little more. Squeak after pleasured squeak slipped from Steven’s mouth as Connie kept teasing him. She started to feel the tip of his tent get wet from her teasing and she pulled away.

Next, she reached for the band of his underwear, pulling them down ever so slowly so as not to wake him. After a few aggravating seconds of looking back at his face, she managed to pull them down far enough so his cock would spring out and throb to life.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it, she figured it would be big, but this was incredible. She could already feel herself getting wet just staring at it. She HAD to take advantage of this opportunity.

Going as fast as she could, she pulled off her underwear and shirt, getting completely naked as she started to straddle the other’s cock, lining it up with her entrance before slowly sliding herself down it.

She covered her mouth quickly with one hand, muffling her moans as she felt Steven inside her. She also could swear that she heard him moan too.

In any case, she began to slide deeper and deeper on his cock, her other hand reaching to the bed to keep herself supported as she did.

She felt his entire cock inside her, muffling her moans into her hand as she tried her best to keep herself quiet. She looked back down at his face, it seemingly tensed up in pleasure. She couldn’t help but entertain the thought that he was thinking of fucking her in his dreams. But regardless, she was sure going to give the young man a fun time.

Connie began to lift her hips up, shivering as she felt the thick cock leave her for a second, only for her to slam back down on his base. 

“Mmf!!” She muffled into her hand, unsure if it was working as she began to bounce her hips up and down on his cock. She kept her eyes on him as she rode him, wondering what could be going on in his head to get him so hard.

* * *

“You pathetic, limp-dick, waste of space! You’re lucky you got this dick, otherwise I wouldn’t even bother with you!” The giant monster said as it kept riding Steven’s cock. The two of them were out in the middle of a peaceful, green field, Steven being forced under the strange monster’s weight as his cock was shoved inside it.

“You’re nothing but a pathetic, horrible little shit! You just make things worse for everyone! You can’t do anything!” Steven had no idea where this monstrous woman came from. He thought he was done with it years ago, but it came back to haunt him night after night. It had the body of the fusion Obsidian, and the face of his friend Connie, which baffled him to no end. What perplexed him the most about it was that he grew to enjoy it.

Its words stung him to his very being, almost driving him to go pink again. But combined with the strange, yet pleasurable sensation of the large woman riding his cock, it aroused him more than anything.

“You couldn’t save everyone! You couldn’t fix everything!” She roared out, Connie’s distorted voice shooting out of her as her tight cunt squeezed his dick, slamming faster and harder as she looked down at Steven with a scowl. The ground under them shook with each bounce.

“You should be grateful I’m even doing this for you, you wretched thing!” She spat at him, but it only served to heighten Steven’s arousal. Those harsh, venomous words made Steven edge closer and closer to climax, reaching up to grab the giant woman’s huge thighs as he thrust inside her in time with her bouncing.

He kept panting and moaning as she slammed herself faster and harder on his cock, he knew he was close to cumming. And he wanted it to be inside this giant, cruel monster of a woman.

Steven’s eyes slammed shut, arching his body up and against the other as his spunk shot out of him and began pumping inside the monstrous fusion. He could hear the other crying out as well, milking his cock as they were both cumming together. He had no idea what was going on outside of his dream.

* * *

Real Connie’s eyes rolled back as she felt the other’s spunk filling her up, her body shuddering and tensing as she came with him. She didn’t care about the consequences of this, all she could think about was the pleasure high she was experiencing.

Her hand dropped from in front of her mouth as she was gasping for air, the intensity of their shared climax leaving her limp and frozen in pleasure. She hadn’t even noticed that Steven was beginning to stir awake.

It wasn’t morning yet, but Steven knew something was happening. He started stirring under Connie, looking up to where he could feel something down on his cock, but in real life this time.

His eyes widened as he saw that Connie was riding on him, cum dripping from her as his cock was still inside.

“Connie??” He exclaimed, getting the young girl’s attention as she remained on top of Steven.

“St-Steven!” She froze up, her face red as she looked down at him. She didn’t really have any other explanation for what she was doing. All she could do right now was gape at him in an effort that he would be okay with this.

Steven’s face was flushed red as well, both surprised and aroused at what he realized was going on.

“…Connie did you ride me while I was sleeping?” He asked, as if expecting a straight answer.

“Steven, I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done it, and I’m a terrible friend for-“ She then felt Steven grab her hand, making her gasp softly as she did.

He gave a smile, sitting up as he pulled her in for a sudden, deep kiss. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth, feeling her own tongue do the same to him as his hands caressed her hips.

He could feel himself getting hard again as he began bucking inside Connie once more. He heard the young girl moaning as well, holding Steven tightly as she bounced with his thrusts.

Both their hearts raced as they shared in their intimacy, sweat running down both their bodies as their hands explored each other.

Steven then took charge, pushing Connie’s back into the mattress as he began thrusting inside her. He pulled his mouth back, letting out moan after shrill moan, crying out her name. “Connie! Connie!” He would repeat in pleasured fervor.

Connie replied with moans of her own, Steven’s name leaving her lips over and over as she felt him fuck her tight cunt. He slender, dark legs wrapped around the other’s waist as she cried against the bedsheets.

“Steven! Steven, please! I’m so close!!” She warned, feeling the other thrust faster and harder, making her moan louder and shriller as she gripped the sheets on the bed tighter.

The young man’s stamina made him a perfect partner in bed, his hips slamming into the other’s as he penetrated her faster and deeper. “Connie! I’m gonna cum!” He warned.

“Fill me up, Steven! Fill me up!!” She begged, her climax soon hitting her as she tightened around his shaft, her head shooting back as moan after moan erupted from her.

He joined in her chorus of moans, pumping his thick, diamond spunk inside her and filling her up once more, except this time he was conscious.

Over the course of a few seconds, both of them came down from their highs, laying in bed together as they did.

Steven laid on his back, right next to Connie. He wrapped an arm around her as his half-lidded eyes looked into hers. Pants still escaped past his lips as he tried to come up with something to say.

“That was amazing, Connie. You’re amazing~” Was all he could think to say.

The young girl chuckled, leaning over to kiss him on the lips. “So were you, hot stuff~” She wrapped her other arm around him, nuzzling into his embrace.

“I love you, Steven~”

The 4 words made Steven’s heart race, a smile on his face.

“I love you too, Connie!~” He beamed, hearing the other giggle.

The two of them laid together in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, sleep inevitably taking both of them as they laid down for a well-earned rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in commissioning a writing piece from me, feel free to DM me on here, or visit my Twitter: https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
